A new twist
by Dragon Queen Niji
Summary: This is the time before the gods came to. Here they tell how Zeus becomes king, Sally is a titan, Percy was born a god, Annabeth is immortal. Definitely a new twist to a classic tail. Rated T for a lot of stuff :D AU
1. the forgotten couple

**this story has been in my head for along time and I haven't been able to really get down till today. This kind of plot has been used to many times ( I don't know how much really) but I can tell u this my story ****_will_**** be different. I will kind of be a cross over with something. I'll let guess ( there's lime so many hints) what. Since I love games I want to play guess that quote. I will be puting in quotes my faveryorite TV show and u all have to guess who says it where it is from and if u know the show what episode. Prize is... Um... All I have are these gems so if u want a versual gem then play my guessing game.**

**Know this I will start next chapter my game. I should start the disclaimer now.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Ruby if u please**

**Ruby: of course milady Raindowdragonqueen does not own PJO**

**Onyx: if she did would she be here? Silly humans**

**Ruby: all humans are not silly! Some can be very smart.****  
**

**Onyx: if they think that RDQ owns anything then they are silly and dumb**

**Rdq: just start the story**

* * *

**Prolong—**

The times in this land had always been different. Kronos ruled this land and time, but this isn't about the king of Titans but about my eldest child, my only son. This is his story, how he help bring down Kronos, how he saw the gods rise and how he found his soulmate. Watch his sister fall in love with a prince, then stand in the sideline and witness their death and rebirth. The fates want something from him, I might not know what that is exactly but I know that he well get the honors he deserves.

Your probably wondering who I am. My name is Selene titan of the moon. My closest friends call me Sally for short. Now I know that I said this about my son but stay with me will you. Don't you at least want to now where he came from. You don't care, humans really are rude but I going to tell you this side of the story first. How his mother and father first met and how he came to be.

My sister Rhea was once again pregnant with her fourth child. Inside a dark cave far away from her husband, she was finally giving birth. She had given birth to a beautiful baby boy, his was named Poseidon. Within days of his birth he had full control of his powers. Powers over the earth and sea plus he could create such disasterous weather. He seems much powerful than his older siblings. Kronos allows Rhea to spend 18 human years with her children before he 'sends' them away. I bet he eats them.

I know what your going to say, she spends 18 years with them that okey, right. Wrong! That so short, its what like 3 years to us. Being immortal does not help at all. Rhea doesn't have very much time to spends every waking moment with him, Poseidon was not only talented in his power he can remember everything he sees, hear and touches. I never met anyone who can do that. He learns quite fast really, skillful to the maximum. He right now is 15 human years to humans he's a man now.

It does not matter that I am several thousand years older than him; his mother is the eldest titan and blood and ages does not matter to us. We are immortal. Tonight on the beach looking up at my moon. My long silver hair is the same color as my moon.

"How do you keep it up there, Sally?" Poseidon asked me.

"What?"

"The Moon. How do you keep it up there?"

"Oh" What an intelligent answer Sally. "Well I have this crystal that allows the moon to move when I want to. When my brother raises the sun then I move the moon to the other side for they can see it at their time. My castle is up there too."*

He gave me a wonder look. I hope I didn't break him. He most likely saw my look because just then he smiled at me. A smile that made my legs go weak. This is most likely my last chance with him, here goes nothing. I can do this or my name isn't Selenity Rabbit of the Moon. And it is.

"Poseidon?"

"Yes"

"Iloveyou"

"What?"

Breathe Sally.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

We smiled at each other. We never regretted what we did or our result of it. Kronos didn't find out and I do hope he never does.

After Kronos called for Poseidon, I went to my palace up on my Moon. He knew, no, he knows I was expecting but what he didn't know was how long I can be pregnant. My son came a few years before Rhea's last child, Zues. My son aged very slowly like me when I was young.* Soon I'll watch my son help his uncle free his father and aunts and uncle.

This is only the beginning of my son's story. His name of course is Sotiras* Perseus Jackson the god of loyalty, time, tides and ice.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**I really hoped you like this. I'll try an update as soon as i can.**

***– im making a reference to something can any body guess what?**

***2– Sotiras means savior in greek. I also changed his name for a reason which i will reveil... I just don't know when**

***3– They are imortal but for the first 18 years they age like humans but Selene and her decendants age differently and age to 18 at a slawer pace. This is the same if they are are pregnant**

**Read and reveiw (all are welcomed)**

**Untill next time hatchlings!**

**Xx Rainbowdragonqueen Oo**


	2. the adventure begins

wow** in a just a days (has it been days?) Ive got lots of views. I luv u all! Now know this. Starting this chapter I will be doing my guessing game, if u have forgotten, then let me explain again. I will be writing down quotes from my favorite TV series and u all have to guess who said it, what episode and season. Here is ur first hint. The series is called Criminal Minds. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Its ur turn Sapphire go ahead.**

**Sapphire:Yey! My mommy does not own Pjo**

**Onyx: of she doesn't, r u stupid?**

**Sapphire: (gasp!) Take that back Oni!**

**Onyx: make me XP**

**RDQ: girls! Say sorry to the viewers now!**

**S &amp; O: we're sorry**

**RDQ: on with the story!**

* * *

_"A belief is not merely an idea the mind possesses; it is an idea that possesses the mind" —Robert Oxton Bolt_

* * *

A boy always had known that something was different about the blue orb in the sky. His mother called it Earth. A planet where all sorts of living creatures lived. His messy black hair blocked most people's view of his sea green eyes. Looking at Earth had always been his way of passing the time. He was the only one, other than his mother of course, that acknowledges the mysterious blue planet in the sky. His mother had told him once that when he is older she would take him down to Earth and meet those that live there.

The boy's name of course is Sotiras Perseus Jackson but that so long, so his mother shorten his name to Percy, like she did to her name. Today is a good day for the both of them. Sally is going to let Percy view a small part of Earth then she will tell Percy about his father, he has been begging to learn about that for a while now. That smile has not left her face since she woke up. Today is young Percy's tenth birthday (by her standards). He's old enough to know about the way of life on Earth.

Everyone was an itsy bit giddy about the prince's birthday. They prepared for the titaness' and her son's departure.

**(Don't mind me I'm just a little old line break)**

Percy was fascinated with everything around him. He couldn't believe where he was. Never in his life had he seen trees so humongous before, actually he's never seen a tree before. Only moonflowers and even those are too dangerous to touch, unless of course yoonly the fake snow about proces existence and of courseu are Sally and Percy; moonflowers are harmless to lunarians*. Sally watched her son from afar, what happens today is only a guess in her scroll.

Only the Fates really know about him existing, and of course Rhea. Sally was called upon by Rhea to and visit before her son is taken by Kronos again. Maybe this time– no that will never happen– Kronos will know.

"Mother look!" Percy yelled.

Sally came out her thoughts looking towards her son's voice only to find him by the water's edge. The water lapped his toes as he giggles filled the air. He raised his hand and held the tide back. A mischievous smirk cross his face as he made the power of the tides build up. Unaware of her up pending doom, Sally approached her son only to realize too late the trap.

Percy let his hold on the tide go, soaking him and his mother to the bone. Both laughed.

"Wonderful, Percy, simply extraordinary." Sally giggled. "Your powers have grown, just like you."

"Thank you, mother"

"Now dry us off"

"Yes mother..."

After drying off, they moved inland, towards the jungle of the tropical area. Percy was amazed with all the vegetation. Despite the fact that he wants to run off and explore, Percy stayed close to his mother.

**(this line break likes to sing~ lalala...la~)**

Mother and son kept walking until they stopped in front of a cave. By this Sally told Percy to stay back and wait for her call. At this, the godling pouted.

"Rhea! Are you here?!" Sally called. "It is Selene, you had called for you can meet your grandson."

"Mother, you don't think that we had missed grandmother?"

Sally shook her head. There is no way that Rhea would leave and not meet her first and possibly her only grandson. But if that the case, then where is she? Before she can take another step, Sally's silver hair stood on edge. A long and loud crackling boom was heard everywhere.

Sally quickly turned back to her son. Guilt welt up in her chest; Percy was curled up in a tight ball in a form of a shaken wolf pup. Of all days for him to face a thunder storm, why did it have to be his first time on Earth. She gently picked up the frighten pup and soothingly rocked him. She tried her best to lull him to sleep. It worked... For about five minutes.

KABOOM

Despite being a power god; Percy began crying. Where is Rhea when you need her?

"Sally?" A soft voice called.

"Speak of evil and she shall receive." Sally whispered, then louder, "There you are, Rhea why have you got us waiting? Was that thunder yours; you frightened Percy."

Rhea gave an apologic look to the godling, one he did not see.

"Watashi wa kowai*" Percy mumbled. "Sore wa nanideshita ka?"

Rhea didn't understand what Percy was saying or what he language he spoke in. Sally wasn't helping either all she did was smile.

"Speak Greek, Percy."

"Sorry."

"Hello Percy, it is so wonderful you can make it. Happy Birthday." Rhea smile watching her grandson look at her in amazement. "Your uncle and I have been waiting."

"Thank you grandmother."

Rhea led them inside the cave. She explain that she was helping Zues train his powers. The two Titanesses spoke for what seem to be hour, where in reality it was about half an hour. In those thirty minutes, they were unaware of Percy's absence. Rhea being a mother, knew that leaving a curious child unattended always led that said child would go out and explore.

Percy on the other hand did exactly that, he went back outside. Thunder still rumbled but was not as loud as before. After hearing about his uncle, he was definitely wanting to meet him. Zeus is the god of thunder and lightening, it seems to be prank time. Focusing on the water in the air for a few seconds, first it became hot then cool as Percy froze the water in a perfect ball of ice.

"What are you doing?!" A voice thundered. On instinct, Percy threw the ice ball toward the voice. "Hey! That almost hit me!"

A young man, maybe around seventeen, dodge the ice got extremely close to Percy. This man angry. Zeus, Percy concluded, looked very crazy and furious. Especially with his spiky and pointing in all different directions, as if the man has been electrocuted. Considering that Zeus is the god of lightening, it's very much a possibility. Percy's thought process went something like this:

Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh-

Percy laughed.

"What is so funny?" Zeus yelled. "Stop laughing child!"

Zues was about to strike him with lightening when a female hand stopped him. Rhea glared at her son, what he was about to do was unforgivable.

"Zeus" His mother warned. "We do not fight guest, especially when they are family. Now say hello to you nephew, Percy. And wish him a happy birthday."

"Nephew?"

Rhea raised an eyebrow.

"Hello Percy, happy birthday."

"Thank you uncle. And I am serverly sorry for laughing but your hair looks like you've been struck by lightening. Please forgive me uncle."

"I forgive you... Nephew?!"

* * *

**hey everyone, I think this is a good place to stop. Before i forget, this morning I realize I put in the wrong summary- I know that was dumb of me but its the truth. Next chapter I will put in the right summary. I really don't feel like changing it on the story cover~ too lazy for that.**

**I hope u guess the cast member of criminal minds who said the quote.**

**See ya next time my little hatchlings.**

**1*:lunarian -a descendant of Selene; living being of the Moon**

**2*Japanese- "I'm scared" and "what was that?"**

**Read and review**

**XxRainbowdragonqueenOo**


	3. truth be told

**hello my little hatchlings. I have good news and bad news. Good news: this is an update. The bad news is that I'm very disappointed that no one reviewed. I would really like if you all reviewed. One comment is all I really need. You could say even the meanest thing possible (NO CURSING! I really don't like cursings) there is something I should say though. I most likely didn't explain the guessing game clear enough. U see the are the same quote that u hear at the beginning (sometimes the middle) and ending of an episode of Criminal Minds (I do not own) and in the game u r to guess who said this quote in the series by which character quote it, what season and episode. If u love CM as much as do also the title of the episode.**

**This is last chapter:**

_**"A belief is not merely an idea the mind possesses, it is an idea that possesses the mind." — Robert Oxton Bolt**_

**the answer:**

**Season 1 Episode 9 ****_Derailed_**** -Gideon**

**That's how it should go but u can answer it in any order u want. I really I ghope get reviews good Conrad**

**d one I don't care (NO CUSSING!) on with the Disclaimer! Its ur turn Oni-chan (not sister- its Onyx)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Onyx: not like anybody can say worse than you milady, you did make a grown man cry.**

**Rdq: we are NOT gonna talk about that... He deserved it!**

**Ruby: you were only supposed talk about your day at school. Not yell at him that he should grab his cutting knife kill his pet bird and jump out of a plane with no parachute on. And hope that Hades allows him to a least be in the field of Asphodel. Do I need say more milady.**

**Diamond: oh! She burned u good!**

**Rdq: not like I cared. He did tell me stop writing my 'silly' little stories. It is a hopeless dream he said. What a great councilor I had *sarcasm*.**

**Sapphire:wasn't Oni-chan suppose to do the disclaimer?**

**Rdq: ONYX!**

**Onyx:Rainbow dragon queen doesn't own Percy Jackson or CM**

**Rdq: story time!**

* * *

_"The belief in supernatural source of evil is not nnecessary. Men alone are quite capable of every wickedness" — Joseph Conrad_**  
**

* * *

To say that Zeus was shocked is an understatement. He was completely, utterly speechless right now. Sure his moter had told him that they were receiving guest but his brother's (one who he has yet to meet) son and the boy's mother, now that he was not expected.

"Do not let his looks fool you, son." Rhea spoke, startling Zeus out of his stupor. "He was born just about a year or two after your sister Hera, was born. That would make him nearly thirty years older than you, Zeus."

"How come I have met my nephew but I have yet to meet any of my brothers and sisters?"

Sally worriedly glanced at the Titan Queen. Then to her son and lastly at Zeus. This will turn to the worse very shortly.

"Son, your father needs them and they happen to work for him. They are very busy."

"Not too busy to have children!"

Percy jumped from his spot on the cave floor and ran to his sac he brought with him.

"Oh no, how could I have forgotten?! Grandmother! Uncle! Mother and I have brought cake with us. Let us eat it now!"

He came back to his spot with a soft, scented bread. He gave them a piece to each immortal. Smiles appeared on each person's face as they took a bite.

Today seem like the beginning of something new. What it is, only the Fates would know.

**(They're gonna clean up your looks; With all the lies in the books; to make a citizen out if you)**

The days passed fairly quickly. Those days that Percy and Sally stayed on the island was enjoyed by everyone but Zeus. He was bitter. Percy showed him up (he didn't mean to!) They would mock fight for practices with their powers. Percy always won.

Percy is able to handle, out of control storms; his giggles could be heard anywhere on the island. Zeus almost couldn't believe all this. That this god is so powerful. Zeus no sooner found out (women talk no matter who hears them) that all his siblings are much more powerful than he is, and that is including Percy.

One day Zeus was trying not to strangle his nephew. Durning training, Percy had stopped a few seconds and in those few seconds dumped muddy water on Zeus. Their mothers would only smile and tell Zeus that Percy is only being Percy.

"He is older than me!" Zeus finally snapped. Took him long enough. "He is powerful and yet all he has done is turn everything into a joke. He doesn't take anything seriously, mother. Who exactly is this boy?!"

"Percy?" Rhea asked in feigned innocence. "He is the god of loyalty, tides, ice, and of course time. Once someone gains his trust, he is loyal to them for a long time but if he is betrayed, he is your worse enemy. He is patient and knows how to observe his opponents. Know this son, if you think he powerful now, then you better believe how powerful he will become when he matures. If his prophecy is correct then he will be the best king to rule this planet."

Prophecy...?

Rhea ignored questioning look of her son and stared at the godling in his animal form with his mother not far watching his with her sparkling clear butterfly-like wings showing. Zeus had no choice but to drop the subject. After all that, the two godlings still didn't get along and Percy only grew stronger with each passing day. Months had passed till finally Zeus could finally tolerate Percy. Well that is, of course, until a servant of Kronos came to 'alert' Rhea that it is time for Zeus to 'meet' his father and siblings.

**(Because they sleep with a gun; And keep an eye on you, son; So they can watch all the things you do)**

It was the day after Zeus's birthday when she came. Percy had been taking a nap in the cave in his wolf form when all of sudden it was fill up with a bright light. What a rude way to wake up. A woman stepped out of the fading light, she was tall nearing 5'11 with dark hair that seem to look green in color, tan skin and dark green eyes. She was extremely beautiful and and it seem as if time both slowed down and speed up around her. Percy recognized the intruder immediately.

He stopped growling and yapped happily, running right at her.

"Puu! What are you doing here?" He yelled hugging her tightly. "Mother! Puu is here! Come in Puu, mother and the others are outside."

Puu, Percy calls her, laughed adoringly at him. She followed him out the cave. They came to a clear where everyone were at. Each person had a different reaction to the stranger's sudden appearance. Sally gave Puu a dazzling smile along with a 'hello old friend', Rhea's face turned pale and she had the look of horror and fear while mumbling a series of 'nononono', Zeus was just curious and questioning their new guest.

"Hello Queen Selenity, Queen Rhea, Young Perseus, and a pleasure to meet you lord Zeus. I have have bearing news from lord Kronos, your Majesties."

"Setsuna, you do not have to call me queen, we are friends after all. Sally is just fine." To make her point, Sally offered a friendly smile.

"What news do you bring to us, Puu?" Percy questions.

Puu– or Setauna – hesitated; she didn't want her prince to hear this. She looked at Rhea and noticed how close she was to crying. Why did she have to be the bearer of bad news. Taking in a deep breathe, she began.

"Milady, it is time."

**(Because the drugs never work; They're gonna give you a smirk; 'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean)**

Setsuna didn't break eye contact with Rhea. Her face was indifferent, even after Rhea broke down in tears. One would think that doing this five other times it would get easier but it doesn't; only harder. It'll be easy.

Sally comforted her long time friend/sister/cousin/Queen. Percy tried not to meet anybody's gaze. Zeus was at a loss. His mother was crying; Sally hasn't spoken; Percy seems to have disappear. What on Gaia is going on?!

"Please forgive me your majesties." Setsuna's broke in the end.

"You have nothing to apologize for, old friend."

"I know, your majesty, but still..."

It seems that Zeus is the only one who has notice that Percy had disappeared. He left the women to their thoughts, and on to search for his nephew. He found Percy at the beach, just staring out at sea. The loyal god seem to be deep in thoughts that he didn't hear Zeus approach him until he was right next to each other.

"An apple for your thoughts."

Silence.

"Percy-"

"You'll be joining them soon."

Zeus was at loss again.

"Your siblings. You'll be joining them."

Percy looked sad, almost... Lonely.

"Did you father know..."

"Did he know about me? Yes my mother told him before he left. The day after he did, my mother went back to her palace on the moon. It is the reason we never came to Earth until now." Percy paused. "Mother... She got a prophecy only moments after my birth. Want it is exactly; I do not know.

I do know this though, it is about me becoming king. But I- I do not want that. I am not a leader. I am just me."

Percy seem conflicted about this. Zeus was too. He had seen the power of the godling can do and he wishes not to become king. Why? That sound like a wonderful idea to Zeus, ruling over people, ordering them around, watching them cower at your mercy. With Percy's power over time, he could be unstoppable.

"He is evil."

Percy's statement brought Zeus out of his trance.

"What?"

"Your father, he is evil." Percy repeated. "He imprisoned your siblings. All for what? Because he had gotten a prophecy that states a child of Rhea would one day over power him and over throw him. He force Rhea to marry him then made take an oath that she can only faithful to her husband. He wasn't stupid. He knew each child of Rhea will also be his; that was what he was hoping for."

Zeus let the information sink in. His siblings. Kronos has done Fates know what to his siblings. Zeus almost stupidly ask how Percy knew all this. Thank Chaos he didn't.

"I am the god of time. I can see almost everything. I can not infer with things unless the Fates allow it. I know that I am more powerful and sometimes I can see myself being kind. But I don't think I am ready to become something like that.

The past is definite, the present is only temporary, and the future is full of uncertainty. I can see many paths, some filled with me being king, others, dread. But there is one path that I am willing to take. I do become king but not for a long time."

"What do mean?"

Stayed silent for a moment. How can he put this into words? He has to very careful.

"The time there is peace but never for long. There had been countless, disastrous but very necessary wars. Monsters still roam the planet, both with and without souls. Children becoming adults before the can be old enough to speak. The rulers are selfish, greedy, and ignorant. They use their own as weapon and pawns for their dirty work.

Many beings wish to overthrow them. The king that rules is only temporary but the millieums that the true king isn't on the throne; the council is against each other. This is the era before I become king. It is a time where you, Zeus, is king. You brought upon a time in which there was blood, tears, and innocent soul were taken by your 'leadership'. You were a fake king, only a decoy until the real king ascend the throne. This path leaves behind a trail of blood and tears of lost souls who have lost their way through the years.

What I am trying to say Zeus is that ... Are you willing to bear the burden of being king? That is until I am mature enough to do it. All decisions and mistakes you will do before you do even think it; whether it is right or wrong. It will lead to my uprising."

Percy raised his hand as if he was sealing a deal.

"Are you willing to lie the rest of your life until you fade or I become king, the one I'm ment to be?"

Zeus didn't really know what happened next but he does know this: he agreed to rule the world for someone else. To become a figure head and to stop the Golden Age. All he think about is:

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

**Hello everybody! Ive been thinking. I won't be updating for awhile maybee for a week. I have to write other stories. But don't worry I won't forget this story. I just haven't thought this far ahead (then again I never do) I hope a can read your reviews by the time I update this story. Please don't forget about me! I promise to not to forget you! Bye little hatchlings!**

**Oo Rainbowdragonqueen Xx**


	4. the plan

**I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while but truthfully I had writers block for this. This chapter was only have way when it hit me I hand no idea where this story was going. If u will I would like some suggestions 'cause at first I'll be be doing some time skip and fill in the blanks in flash backs. Thank you for everything.**

**Another thingI would i like hear your thoughts not just that it's nice or good but also my mistakes. If you would like can you can you point them out. I don't have a beta reader yet. I'm looking for one PM if your interested.**

**So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: the only thing under my name is... Well my name *smile sadly***

* * *

Zeus was still in thought when he and Percy returned to the clearing. The three women didn't say a word when they did. There were tears running down Rhea and Sally's cheeks. Percy immediately sat by his mother and hugged her. Zeus wanted nothing more that hide under a rock.

Setsuna gave all of them a saddening glance before departing. She can fell that she is in welcomed at the moment.

"I will return at the end of the week, your Majesties."

She bowed and walk away.

Zeus wanted to ask her questions but he felt that it wasn't the time to do so. He tried real hard to forget what happened earlier but he couldn't help it. What was Percy talking about? Rhea had one told him that immortals have different methods to cope with their powers but how can someone who can see what someone did, does, and will do, cope?

During the time they all were together, Zeus not once questioned the ever growing presence of fear. He couldn't really tell what everyone was afraid of, only that he was leaving in one week. Percy didn't act like anything happened or say anything else that would suggest that he has an idea on what's going on. Zeus acted the same but not as convincing.

For some strange reason the week went by fast. Zeus notice that Percy began distancing himself from everyone. Now the day to leave was here and the godling was nowhere to be found.

"Zeus?" Rhea called. "Will you go and get Percy? He needs to be here."

The young god nodded, heading down the beach where the boy most likely be. And he was right. The child stared out at sea.

"We won't see each other for a really long time."

Zeus said nothing but sit down by his nephew.

"Take this."

Percy hold out a glass bottle filled with... Zeus has no idea.

"It's wine, mustered, cinnamon and sea salt."

Silence.

"You're turning green."

"That sounds reassuring."

The ten year old rolled his eyes at his uncle. He still can't believe he's trusting this guy to rule the gods but hey beggers can't be choosers. After placing the bottle between the two, he told his partner the plan. Zeus is to give the drink to Kronos, the time titan will drink it causing him to vomit (this part of the plan greatly confused him)

"Um... Why?"

"All in due time."

Blink.

"Okey."

He will free his older siblings and together they will defeat the king of titans. War between the gods and titan will begin. After that Zeus is on his own.

"How long before we meet again?"

The two gods made eye contact. Percy was the first to break it.

"Awhile."

He dropped it for now.

They began to walk back to the cave were they saw their mothers waiting. After greeting the women they all began talking at once and somehow they kept track of the conversation. Until light blinded them.

Before their eyes Setsuna stood there as beautiful as ever. She bowed in front of the two queens.

"It is time my queens."

They nodded and motioned Zeus to step forward.

"My lord, today is your eighteenth birthday and hereby acknowledged by the fates as a full god. I am here to send you to the fates then to meet lord Kronos."

Zeus could only nod. This wasn't the same woman who he met earlier this week, she was kind and gentle but now she was harsh and cold. Before he was engulfed in light, he took one last look around. His mother had unshed tears, his aunt gave sad smile, but looking at his nephew he knew everything was going to be okey. Percy had a crooked smirk, the kind that says 'I know everything' which isn't that far off.

Zeus look down at the wine bottle with his smirk. This plan has to work, it justhas to.

_It will._

* * *

**_This is my shortest chapter yet but i will make them longer. I'm not give up any of my stories i just need some help._**

**_For now im stuck on what to do._**

**_This RainbowDragonQueen (its long so shorten it to Rainbow or RDQ)_**


	5. the planet of love (hs nthng 2do w stry)

**Hello eeveryone I know its been awhile since my last update for this story but the thing is, I've had a servere of writer's block but since its my birthday (I'm 18 now) I decided to push through that wall and smash it down. Now my head huRTS because with all the new ideas I have. All my plot bunnies are all over the place and they keep multiplying. I want to finish at least one story before starting up a new one. I realized that if I want to finish this PJO I'll have to make the chapter and start actually making a real plot. This chapter will be last before I start all fast forward and start skipping along. It might be hard to follow but I'll try and keep it clear. I'm pretty sure I said this might have a slight crossover but mostly it's just references.**

**I would like to announce that other than being a birthday gift to me but also an applause to ChildOfApolloHunterOfArtemis! She of course mention writing about Annabeth's back story. Just so you know, I never liked Athena as Annabeth's mom. Percy's and Annabeth's love story is a lot like a one sided Romeo and Juliet story. From the beginning Poseidon approved of Annabeth but even after it was established that Percabeth lives, she still dislike Percy. All because he was the son of Poseidon. Like really?! To me Athena comes off as a snobby brat that thinks she better than everyone. Throughout the whole series we met people that Athena would consider dumb but they happen to be a lot smarter than people give them credit for. Here in this life and even her next life (disregard that hint) she will have huge dislike to Athena. You'll met who will be Annabeth's mother in this chapter you'll see how Annabeth's character is like.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own PJO nor sailor moon characters which I am using for my story since their universe happen to overlap in my story.**

**Another thing if your wondering while you, each planet and earth's moon each have their 'global' language. English just so happen to be the universal language. At the end of this chapter will have a list of which planet has which language.**

* * *

**Years later... Maybe**

A beautiful woman stood in the middle of the foyer waiting patiently. She wore a beautiful orange and gold dress which happen to loose and flowing, especially around her enlarged abdomen. A clear sign she was pregnant. She admired the beautifully design and furnished entrance way of the Lunar palace. Selene sure outdid herself.

"Lady Aphrodite!"

The raven turned her green eyes to view the newcomer. She came face to face with none other than the lunar prince himself, Percy.

"Hello Perseus," the goddess greeted. "I see you're doing well."

"I am. I have just finished my sword practice for today."

Aphrodite chuckled as she placed one hand over her belly. A slight kick caused her to flinch but that just made her smile even more.

She took in her friend's son appearance. Despite living on the moon all his life, he had a nice even tan, unruly hair that seem to have a mind of its own, and sea green eyes that all children born with sea heritage have. She, being the the daughter of a sea goddess, has the same color eyes. It's a miracle that no one has mistaken each other as mother and son. Than again not everybody knows the existence of the moon prince.

"Do you happen to know where your mother is?"

Percy shook his head, a definite no.

"How long have been waiting for her, my lady?"

"Not long, young one."

The twelve year old smile and decided to wait with the Venusian Queen.

"How is Aió doing? I haven't heard from her in such a long time."

Upon hearing her daughter's name, Aphrodite smile faintly. Young Princess Aió̱nia Agápi̱ or Aió, or even more resently Annabeth, as she likes to be called, has been distancing herself that past couple of years. She may appear like a twelve year old be she is far older than that. Percy and Aió have been great friends for along time but lately they haven't seen each other in awhile. As the goddess of love, Aphrodite can see the two are meant for each other.

Sotiras and Aiónia, she can see it now.

"...alright."

She blinked hearing the young prince's voice.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked if you were alright. You looked spaced out. That is all."

"I'm sorry," she slowly massages her belly. "I've been worried about Aió, lately been acting strangely. Even going as far as changing her name to Annabeth!"

She laughed nervously.

"That's quite serous, my friend."

Both sea offsprings jumped not seeing the Queendom's queen.

"Ah, Queen Selene!" The raven haired queen acknowledged. "I would say she's trying to say is that she's now growing up and nothing I can do to change that."

She tried to wave it off. Neither mother bor son were convinced but they shrugged it off.

"If you say so," Sally said. "Percy, don't you have studying to do?"

"I don't know," the boy shrugged. "I'll head to the library now."

"Sure "

After he was gone, Sally face her fellow queen.

"Annabeth?"

"Might be a coincidence."

Nothing is ever a coincidence, both of them knew this.

They decided to leave the topic for another day. They talked more mundane things. Such as if Aphrodite's child is a boy or a girl (girl), what's her name going to be, that kind of stuff. Sally was happy for her friend. She, of couse, didn't want to be left out and mentioned her own pregnancy.

"Really! Is Helios the Father?!" She squealed, not really letting Sally have time response. "I can't believe there is going to be a solar heir!"

"Actually it's–"

"Ever since you and King Helios had gotten married, everyone has been expecting a young heir to the solar throne. This is so great! Queen Alexandra and Queen Lun well be so so... I can't find a word but I know they'll be happy. They both had princesses a few months ago, and you'll have new child! Princess Makoto is almost a year old."

"Aphrodite-"

"They all can be friends!"

"APHRODITE!"

"What?"

"I hate to do this but it time for you to head back home. The transport station's last beam to Venus is in one hour and in your conditions, it better to be safe than sorry."

The two queens hurried to the station together. They passed by Percy, who seemed lost for some reason. Sally had to remind him of his music lessons. For the god of time, he can be quite late to things.

"Have you thought of giving him a companion?" Aphrodite asked when Percy was out of view. "With the new heir coming, you most likely not have time to be with him. You won't be there to remind him of everything."

"I'll see what I can do."

After that, they were able to get there without a disturbance in their path. Just when the coordinates of the Venusian Queen home was being plugged in, Sally set aside her friend.

"Speak with Aió-"

"Annabeth"

"Aió, I know with all the gods having multiple lovers, it's getting hard on her. She represents eternal love, soulmates if you please. That kind love is that hardest to find but I know she'll be fine. Just talk to her."

"Your majesties, the transport is ready."

"_Bon jurnee, mon amie."*_

"I will, don't worry. Sayōnara"

* * *

8 months later...

Aphrodite tried to talk to Aió... Er Annabeth but the young princess didn't want to be anywhere near her mother. When her new daughter was born, she swore she heard her eldest daughter voice from the nursery. She might not have any proof but she knows it was her daughter that calms down the infant.

Minako is always calms whenever Annabeth is close by. She doesn't have to say a word but the newest princess seems to always know when her sister is around. It always makes her smile when she see curly blond hair in corner of her is one of those days, where she'll be so busy won't be able to keep tack of her children.

Currently the queen is walking down a long corridor in the lower west side of the Venusian palace. Annabeth's chambers are down there. This part of the palace has always been the most beautiful for it corresponds with Earth's seasons. Right now it's late spring. How this works, is a Venusian secret.

As she got closer, Minako began to fuss in her arms.

_You're not alone _

_Together we stand _

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand _

_When it gets cold _

_And it feels like the end _

_There's no place to go _

_You know I won't give in _

_No I won't give in _

Aphrodite picked up her pace. Her daughter's voice carried out from the open double doors at the end of the hall. Minako's reaction was enough to make her go faster to see her.

_So far away _

_I wish you were here _

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear _

_Before the doors close _

_And it comes to an end _

_With you by my side I will fight and defend _

_I'll fight and defend _

_Yeah, yeah _

They entered to setting room of the love princess. Annabeth was out on balcony singing out her heart. As always.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe _

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny _

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on _

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _ _Just stay strong _ _'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you _ _There's nothing you could say _ _Nothing you could do _ _There's no other way when it comes to the truth _ _So keep holding on _ _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _

_Keep holding on _

_Keep holding on _

_There's nothing you could say _

_Nothing you could do _ _There's no other way when it comes to the truth _ _So keep holding on _ _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

The goddess waited for her daughter to catch her breath before scaring her.

"I see you still have your voice."

Annabeth jumped, not expecting her mother.

"Mother, _pourquoi?" _

_"_Why what, _ma fille."_

Annabeth glared at her blond haired mother. She just wanted spend time alone... Wait blond? She had to double check to see if she was correct. Her vision was clear, her mother really did have blond hair. Her mother never used her powers to hide her natural back hair at home...unless...

"Mother, _ne me dites pas._ Please, they're not here are they?"

"I'm sorry. I invite them months ago."

"Why haven't you told me?"

"I don't want you to be near them today but they insist on you being there.

"But I don't want to go!"

"I know."

Annabeth could not believe this. Those poor excuses for a god are here, on her planet. She definitely doesn't want to be there if _**she**_ doing to be there. There has to be some way to get out of this. Due to her mauling in her self pity she didn't notice her mother setting down a picnic basket, or getting one of her favorite books that her best friend got her, nor did she see her go into her bedroom.

"Aió, _s'il te plaît_! Look at me."

She did.

"Change into these. When that's done, take this basket and bring Minako down to the foyer. Say hello to our guests but apologize to them, say you can't stay. You're going have picnic in the outer gardins with Mina and Eros."

"Isn't Eros on Pluto?" Annabeth frowned.

"_Oui_, but they don't know that."

The younger goddess could help but smirk evilly. Their going to deceive the terren gods. And as a bonus, she doesn't have be anywhere near that _chienne_. Her mother is a genius and she might just do that.

Half hour later...

It took ten minutes to change into the cloths her mother picked out, fifteen minutes to get to the foyer, an extra five minutes to make a dramatic entrance.

Just spite the gods (one goddess in particular) she morph into a sixteen year old girl. The marriage age. She got the desired reactions. Just to mess with them, she spoke only Venusian. It was kind of hilarious when they struggled to keep up with her, even the ever all knowing goddess _**Athena**_ had trouble.

I do apologize that I can't stay, but _mon frére_ is waiting for us. _Au revoir."_

With her final fairwell, Annabeth left the foyer and went straight to the outer gardens. She made there in record time and that with a basket filled with food and a baby.

She goes down a used path toward an open meadow. This meadow is actually the reason why the area is called the outer garden, it's still part of the garden but everything here grow without interference, Annabeth loves this part of the garden. Especially since there is a small pond, the deepest part only goes below her knees. Despite the shallow water, she wouldn't be able to in with Mina.

"Alright, _ma petite sœur_, I'll sing you your favorite song, then after your nap, I'll feed you."

_Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ton sourire.  
J'en ai la preuve de par ton regard, yeah.  
Tu as contruit un amour mais cet amour s'effondre.  
Ton petit coin de paradis devient sombre._

Ecoute ton coeur  
Lorsqu'il t'appelle.  
Ecoute ton coeur  
Quand il n'y a rien d'autres que tu puisses faire.  
Je ne sais pas où tu vas  
Et je ne sais pas pourquoi,  
Mais écoute ton coeur  
Avant de lui dire au revoir.

Parfois, tu tedemandes si ce combat en vaut la peine.  
Les moments précieux se perdent dans la marée, yeah.  
Ils sont emportés et rien n'est plus comme il y parait.  
Ce sentiment d'appartenir à tes rêves.

_Ecoute ton coeur  
Lorsqu'il t'appelle.__Ecoute ton coeur_

_ Quand il n'y a rien d'autres que tu puisses faire.  
Je ne sais pas où tu vas  
Et je ne sais pas pourquoi,  
Mais écoute ton coeur  
Avant de lui dire au revoir. _

_Et il y a des voix  
Qui ont envie d'être entendues  
Il y a tellement à dire,  
Mais tu ne trouves pas les mots.  
Ce parfum de magie, la beauté  
Cétait quand l'amour était plus vif que le vent_

_Ecoute ton coeur  
Lorsqu'il t'appelle.  
Ecoute ton coeur  
Quand il n'y a rien d'autres que tu puisses faire.  
Je ne sais pas où tu vas  
Et je ne sais pas pourquoi,  
Mais écoute ton coeur  
Avant de lui dire au revoir._

Just as Annabeth finished her song, Mina yawned. Not longer after being feed, the baby went to sleep. The older princess smiled down at her sister.

She spent the rest of their stay reading her overused book. She loved this book and not just because her best friend gave to her but because of the content of it. It was written by some woman called Mary Shelly. Or as Percy says will be written by someone that's going to be named Mary Shelly. Jeez, he's confusing.

"Aió?"

Annabeth looked up upon hearing her birth name. Her mother marched into the clearing with a scowl adorning her beautiful face. Aphrodite was not happy. Mina most likely felt the ominous presence approach not knowing it was her mother. She started to cry.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

"**_Athena_**" she sneered. "That _chienne_ dared to insult me in my own home! She will pay dearly for this."

Her eyes widen. _**She**_ insulted her mother in her own home! That's unthinkable! That woman is suppose to be the goddess of wisdom, yet she did the most stupidest thing. She insulted a Venusian, not only that, the Venusian Queen.

"I curse thee, Athena, thou shall not feel love, lust, or endearment for as long thy is arrogant and ignorant. Thou must be humble and set aside thy pride."

Pink mist began to form doves, the wind began to pick up as the 'doves' 'flew' away into the sky. In the direction of Earth.

Its one thing to hate someone but it's completely another thing to curse them.

"I hope she learns her lesson."

* * *

Six months later...

Annabeth glared at the fourteen year old boy in front of her. His green eyes narrowed waiting her to make a move. Before anybody could react, she grabbed the last bit size pepperoni pizza and ate it.

"Oh come on!"

"You snooze, you lose!" The blonde laughed. "This stuff is good. Who invented it?"

"Some dude in Italy."

Ding!

Percy went and got their next snack. They were slightly bigger that pizza. A bun was cut in half with a patty of beef in the middle and melted cheese. It looked disgusting but that's what she said about the mini pizza.

Don't make that face. This happen to be the best thing I've ever tasted."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Alright I'll bite, what's it called?"

"A cheeseburger slider."

"Babar!"

Annabeth glance down at the toddlers. Sally had a little girl with silvery blond which she inherent from both her parents. Despite being less than a year the little tyke has great control over her godly abilities, including her age. By the youngest reaction Annabeth could guess that Percy has feed his sister a slider before.

"Baber! Baber!"

"Sorry Serenity, you know the rules. If you want to eat this and not your baby food, you have to be older."

The silverette blew a raspberry at her bother. Percy scoff at the infant. Annabeth heard a knock at the door of the game. She of course went to open. Three young girls were their two of which were holding two even younger ones. The tallest and obviously the oldest held hands with a brunette only half her size. Not an easy feat when being comparing to a female Uranusian. She most be Jovian.

"Wasn't prince Alexander suppose to be with you?"

Annabeth jumped. Percy just had to scare her.

"He said he didn't want be near any princess." The sandy blond girl said. "Too many girls."

"I'm here."

"'Exactly'"

Haruka air quoted. Alex might never be welcomed to the game room again. Trista, Michiru, and Makoto walked in leaving their tomboy princess 'interrogated' by the prince.

Annabeth didn't even bat an eye when she saw both her sister and Serenity no longer little tumbling toddlers but twin five year olds. Looks like she's going to refer them as twins for now. They had drool running down their chins, she guessing the only reason they haven't eaten it all is that Percy had done something.

"Princess Aiónia?"

Annabeth glance down at Pluto's princess. Trista looks a lot like her mother, Setsuna. Dark tan, dark green hair, equally green eyes. And just like her mother, always speaking formally.

"Yes Trista?"

"My mother told me to give this to you."

The greenette handed a folded paper.

_Stay out of sight._

Percy would what that means but Queen Setsuna gave this to her.

"Who wants to prank Alex?!" Percy asked.

Mina, Serenity, Haruka, Makoto all raised their hands. The raven haired nodded.

"Good! Mako I want you to stay here and contact me if someone comes to check up on us." He handed her a Sailor communicator. "Annabeth, Mina, Haruka and I will stay on groung floor, serenity will fly over head signal if someone closes in on us. Mich, Tris, you two look after Ami and Rei. Does everyone know their part?"

Hai!"

Six high pitch voices answer. Annabeth rolled her eyes but nonetheless nodded. Seeing as she was the making the actually prank plan.

"Good, now let's eat!"

Half an hour later, the four on ground level heading southwest away from the game room. The first place they were to look was the library, the boy they are looking is mercurian. The most logical place is t library since all Mercurians love to read and learn new things. Absolutely nothing like Athenians, who think because their mother a goddess of wisdom they would naturally get her intelligence. Mercurians on the other hand work hard and gain their intelligence by actually learning. Prince Alexander is just hated for being an ass, er no that's right, he's just an ass.

"Psst"

Everyone looked up and saw Serenity motioning toward the juncton of the hall.

"A guard and a maid are arguing on the left. About ten meters."

They spied around the corner. The two spoken about were right outside the door they need to go through to get outside.

"_Grande soeur_, look."

Indeed she did. The two mini love goddesses saw the slight pink glow surrounding them and the thin cord connecting them. Their not soulmates that's for sure, if they were the glow would be white, but the love between them was fading. Without warning, Aió took in a deep breath an puffed it out, pink mist in the shape of a heart came out. Slowly she blew toward the couple. They both breathed it in causing the cord between them to strengthen. It might take them longer for the find their soulmates but at least they have true love.*

The couple stopped arguing, looking confused, they to each other and went their sperate ways, not without a few endearments.

As soon as they were gone they all race towards the exit. The bridge vlike hallway lead straight to the observatory then a little beyond that was the library gardens pathway. They would have made if was for certain boy.

"Master Sotiras!"

Percy flinched hearib his first name. They turn to the voice. Young girl with long crimson red hair that curled in ringlets at the bottom, two triangular buns that look like cats ears. She wasn't wear the silver maid outfits most maids wore, she wasn't than. In fact she had on a dark red (even redder than her hair!) knee length dress with gold wave accents along the sleeves, neckline, and hem of the dress. She was also barefoot. But what caught Annabeth's eyes the most was the golden crescent moon on her forehead.

No one but Sally and Serenity should have that mark. It signifies the royal lunar family line.

"Sorry Nyx, we're just heading to the library to get a book."

The young glared at him for a moment before softening it.

"Why do all have to go?"

"Haha," he laugh weakly. "I kind of... Don't remember where I left it."

She roll her amethyst eyes.

"For the god of time you sure are lousy keeping track of you stuff," she muttered loudly.

"I heard that!"

"That the point."

She gave him a deadpann look. Without so much as acknowledgment to the rest, she turn and headed the way they came.

I'm going to check on the little Himes. Good luck finding your book Master Sotiras!"

"Its Percy, Nyxie!"

Annabeth wanted to question about the girl but they were on a pranking mission. If there one thing she knows about these kinds of thing, is to never ask anything that isn't relevant to the mission. Looking back on it she should have asked anyway.

Three hours later, screaming and yelling could be heard. Thundering footsteps were also heard as three girls and a boy were running, knocking down maids and guards alike. Another girl flew over with her angel like wings. All five were being chased by a green slim covered prince of Mercury. Alexander wasn't just angry, oh no, he was furious.

The blue haired boy wanted bloodshed. He wanted now!

Percy led all them back to the game room without a scratch... Only to come face to face with their mothers.

This was not going to end well for them. Even Trista and Michiru looked frightened, usually their impassive about things. Makoto held a red cat tightly while she trembled. The cat looked worriedly at them. Queen Persephone of Saturn spoke first.

"You do realize you all are going to be punished."

They all nodded.

Queen Demeter of Jupiter, Makoto mother, went next. She smiled at them.

"Was it worth it?"

"Hai!"

All the girls yelled in sync.

Percy was shocked and just nodded.

Annabeth on the other hand came to a disturbing realization.

_Why does the red cat look like Nyx?_

* * *

**_A*– Good bye, my friend. (I take french so i know what bon jurnee means, loosely translates to good jurney but it also can mean goodbye in an extremely polite way.)_**

**_B*– what annabeth is thinking is that even though they're not soulmates, they do feel love honestly or true love. In her words "love without a god interference" Aka her brother. The little pink mist will be explained in another chapter just hang in there._**

**_C*– i dont think i starred it but oh well... Nyx will be explain in the next chapter... Maybe_**

* * *

**here are the planets and there languages**

Mercury — Russian

Vanus — French

Earth — Greek

Earth's Moon — Japanese

Mars — Chinese

Jupiter — Portuguese

Saturn — German

Uranus — Swedish

Neptune — Romanian

Pluto — Hindi

**i will most likely use translate for them (execpt french)**

**The song are keep hold on by avril lavigne and listen to heart (french) by Roxette.**

**Today (march 7) is my birthday! Posting this on the exact time was bornon (3:00 am) is my gift!**

**I hope you like my story cause starting now itll get very confusing! Let me when/if you get lost!**

**Rainbowdragonqueen (thats long!) Out!**


	6. Welcome to Greece

**I aplogize for the unexpected wait but I had no clue on what to write and for whatever reason, this chapter just wouldn't piece ttogether. This story isn't chronological so its mostly random misadvantures that Percy have in ancient Greece. Like I said before if you happen to have idea then post it in the review section or pm me. This is more like a series of one shot than anything else.**

**Disclaimer: Who would like to do the honors?!**

**Dia: why are you too lazy? *snicker***

**Why you?! Get back here!**

**Nyx: I know I'm new here but does that happen often?**

**Everyone: yes!**

**Ruby: mostly in the sailor moon fics though**

**Nyx: oh**

**I don't own anything!**

**Nyx: um...**

**Princess Iris: don't bother. We gave up on trying to figure what goes on the queen head years ago.**

**Nyx: okey...**

* * *

Memory

_Today was supposed to be a joyous day but the truth is, it wasn't. For a certain titaness, today means that she has to play the regal queen that everyone expects of her. She really isn't though, she's clumsy, energetic, and somewhat ditzy. Its not her fault, that's just who she is, her personality. But to her subjects; she's the wisest, selfless, beautiful, most thoughtful, and caring person that has ever ruled the kingdom- er- queendom. Even though today isn't about her, oh no, it isn't. It's about the newest queen of the Alliance. The new Queen of Venus. _

_ Today is the Coronation day of the Queen. Just like Queen Selenity of the White Moon, the new queen is also earth born. A goddess, the goddess of love and beauty, fitting isn't it. As the queen of the Alliance, it's Sally's role to introduce the new queen to the queendom. _

_ "Calm yourself, sister dear." A masculine voice said, amusement dripping through him. "First of all, you shouldn't be the nervous one, it is her day after all. Second, all this excitement is causing you to stress, which isn't healthy for the baby." _

_ Sally couldn't help but glare at her brother, Helios. His eyes twinkled with mischief as he pointed out her large belly. Placing a hand over it, she tried to calm herself. _

_ "Okey, I'm ready." _

_ Without a moment to lose, she raised her hand and motioned the guard to open the doors. Crowd of royals sat the alter waiting for their high Queen and the new one to appear. _

_ "Welcome all, today is a tremendous day! For we would be welcoming our newest member of the Silver Alliance. I take great pleasure in introducing Aphrodite Olympia, the Queen of Venus!" _

_ The same way the bride at wedding comes in, the giant doors opened up to reveal the most gorgeous woman anyone has ever laid their eyes on. She has long, thick black curls that reached down to her knees, and the always familiar sea green eyes. Sally made eye contact with her. The young goddess might not look like it, but she was nervous and scared. She might had schooled her facial expressions but Sally could see it her eyes. _

_ "Welcome Aphrodite, please step forward." _

_ The raven stumbled but regained enough composure that it went unnoticed. Everyone waited patiently as the goddess walked closer to the high queen. Without warning, the ceiling opened up to reveal a replica of the planetary alignment. Sally opened her hand to release the crystal she was holding. One by one, each queen followed suite. Seven crystal went to each of their respected planets in the replica. All the planets moved around the sun in their orbits. _

_ Venus stopped it's orbit, it flew down to Aphrodite and glowed brightly as it open to reveal a small orange heart shaped crystal. It was rounded and no larger than the size of a new born's palm. As it got closer to the goddess, it glowed even brighter and the light surrounded her. Everyone gasped in recognition as the orange light engulfed her. _

_ "The Love Crystal of Venus recognizes Aphrodite as its new holder! All hail Queen Aphrodite!" _

_ "All hail the Queen!" _

_ Selene smiled softly at them as she dismissed every one and motioned the young queen to follow her._

* * *

end memory

Annabeth blinked as she watched the memory fade away from her eyes. She stared back at her companion then at the gem in his hand. She was completely amazed completely by the new trick.

"H-how did you that?!" She exclaimed. "Its like I saw everything how your mother saw!"

Percy laughed at the younger godling's giddiness.

"That's because it was my mom's memory," he paused. "For some reason I have access to my mom's memories while she was pregnant with me. I'm sure there's no connection."

She laughed at his sarcasm at the end. He rolled his eyes.

He stood up glancing towards the starry sky.

"We should get going."

Without another word, they left the crystal chambers. The two young royals ran through the halls out the front the gates towards the teleportation station.

The blonde giggled as held hands with her friend. Finally they reached the control room.

"Where are we going, Percy?"

"We're going to Greece!"

With a crooked grin, Percy pressed a button and they were gone.

* * *

Earth

The two godlings landed with a thub on, compared hard cold ground of the moon, soft earthy ground. Annabeth stared in awe at the wonderland. Earth is just full of green, brown and blue, unlike her home's orange, yellow and pink or the moon's white, silver, gold, and black. Its just so... _Different._ She kinda likes it.

Percy smiled at his companion's obvious happiness.

"Welcome to Greece 649 B.C."

Annabeth cocked her head to right, confusion showing clearly on her face.

"That's not right, the year is-"

"Earth no longer uses the A.C.D calendar since Gaia was overthrown a few thousand years ago."

Annabeth nodded. That made sense, since the high ruler no longer ruled and the new rulers decided to break away, of course they find a new way to measure time. Annabeth decided to look at their surrounding to distract herself from the topic at shouldn't concern them since it happen long before their parents were born.

"Annabeth!"

The blonde glanced back at the raven as he peered over bush.

"What?"

He smiled at her.

"There's a town nearby," he pointed northeast. "Want to check it out before heading to Mount Olympus?"

She blinked then her smile widen. She'll get to see terrains(earthlings) up close. Other than her mom and aunt Sally, she's never met another terrain before. She followed the older boy lead and headed northeast.

After several hours (it was less than hour actually) Annabeth glanced up at sun to guest the time but that proved unless quickly as the was further away here than back at Venus, thus using the sun to tell time is fruitless. The sun looks weird, is that carriage up there?

"Um... Percy?"

"Hum?"

"Has that carriage always been there?"

Percy stared at her as she stared at sky squinting. He took a look at what she was staring, at first in confusion, then in curiosity, finally in wonderment.

"A. That's a chariot. And B. No, there has never been a chariot pulling the sun before."

They finally decided to continue their hike to the neatest town. They shook they're heads, earth is quickly turning out to be their strangest adventure yet. Rustling leaves shot their attention to their left causing them to throw twin daggers in that general direction. A high pitched 'eep' squeaked from behind the bushes.

Without a single glance at her direction, Percy drew his sword protectively in front of Annabeth, knowing full well that she threw away her only defense at the supposed enemy. Percy slowly pushed away the bushes, only to find a young thirteen year old girl fearfully staring at the two daggers only inches away from her toes. Observed the young terrain for a few seconds, she has long dark hair, dark tan skin and dark eyes, wearing a white dress caked with mud, muddy sandals. She had the tall tale signs of tears streaks on her cheeks. She looked helpless enough but Percy stayed on guard.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

She jumped away from him. Her fear now faced him. Percy flinched away, not liking the fact the someone was afraid of _him_. He sheath his sword and raised his hands in a surrendered motion.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl gave him a wary look before putting up a brave front.

"Like you could hurt me!" She spat, mustering a lot of venom in her words.

Percy can just feel Annabeth raise an eyebrow behind him.

"Trust me mortal, if I wanted you dead, those daggers would've made their mark without you ever knowing I was here."

The girl paled hearing the words coming the god. Percy can practically feel the girls thought, most likely realizing that the _boy_ in front of her is in fact a _god_. He sensed her fear surfaced again tenfold.

"I will ask again," he paused. "Are you alright? And speak the truth girl, I will know if you lie."

The flinched, probably thinking what kind of punishment her would give if she disobeyed him. Her shoulders sagged in submission.

"No." A lone tear fell. "I'm not alright, my lord. These last few days have been the worst of my life! First a strange man enters my home and tricks me into doing his bidding by forcing me to steal from my family. Then he convinces me into thinking the horrible feeling I was having whenever I am near him was 'love'. Not long after my family disowns me and the man steals a sword that my mother had me craft for a powerful god that I have forgotten the name off! My once beautiful and peaceful life is now ruin by that greedy bastard son of Zeus! And that was just the first day!"

Percy was taken back by her outburst. He didn't really think that she would easily tell her problem but she does look calmer after her rant. She blushed, realizing what she did.

"Forgive me, my lord"

He chuckled.

"No need." He stared back at her while just stared at her dirty feet. "And don't call me 'my lord' l. I'm Sotiras, by the way. The god of Loyalty. But everyone knows me as Percy, son of Selene and first child of Poseidon."

"Zoë Nightshade, daughter of Atlas."

"Aionia, goddess of Creativity, daughter of Aphrodite." Annabeth made herself known, making Zoe jump. "But you'll call me Annabeth."

After helping Zoe clean up (no way was she going to be with two gods covered in mud), they set out to find that town. On their way there they exchanged stories about before the met. Percy's and Annabeth's lives on the moon and Venus, respectively. Zoe was amazed about hearing the fact that Earth isn't the only planet with living beings and compared to the fact that they seem more advance than Earth, her home planet is a little backwards. Just as Zoe finish explaining how she was able to get the golden apple for Hercules (Annabeth was finally able to weasel out the name of the man that dare claim to lie about love, oh her mother and her will have field day with this!), they made it to the edge of town.

The town stood at the base of a large and high mountain that hide above the clouds.

"Mount Olympus."

* * *

**This in fact took awhile to write. It may not look much but I really put alot of effort into this chapter. From the beginning i've been wanting to put Zoë in this story and now i did. I just love her and i was sad to see (read) her die. I wonder how that would play if i ever make the modern day story of this AU. Hmm...**

**Alright let me know what you think in the reviews, i hope you fav and follow. Pm me if you got an idea for a subplot (i will never call it a one-shot) or put in with your review.**

**Oh! Before i forget, starting next chapter i will be posting my responses to your reviews at the end of each chapter along with some stories i would highly recommend.**

**Until next time my hatchling (i'm not using subjucts because i'm techically suppose to be a dragon- use your imagination people! Its why we're here!) Queen Niji out!**


End file.
